A card connector may be used in an electronic device to receive a storage card or a subscriber identity module (SIM) card so as to read the information recorded in the card. For example, a typical mobile device may include at least one card connector allowing a user inserting a SIM card into the mobile device or extracting the SIM card out of the mobile device.